<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Landlord by hymns_to_alien_stars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110845">Landlord</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hymns_to_alien_stars/pseuds/hymns_to_alien_stars'>hymns_to_alien_stars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Crack, Gen, One-sided Bellatrix Black/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hymns_to_alien_stars/pseuds/hymns_to_alien_stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets kicked out of the dormitory and has to seek refuge in a Death Eater Camp, aka that suspiciously cheap rent building with crazy people and a landlord who asks to call him Lord Voldemort.<br/>Harry is pretty sure the guy isn’t French and sure as hell not a lord.</p><p>A collection of short drabble-sized scenes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellatrix Black &amp; Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger &amp; Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so, yes, one day I had a thought "But what if Voldemort was a LANDlord?". And since I am doing this 100 words a day thing - this is the result.</p><p>Characters might sometimes discuss mature/possibly triggering themes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It all starts when Harry gets kicked out of the dormitory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t even do anything that bad, just chatted with the local wanna-be-reporter about some problems, got misquoted - was not once quoted correctly, in fact - and after a mind-numbing conversation with Mr Filch (superintendent or whoever the hell he was supposed to be). Harry tried to be polite. Honest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione always said that he had trouble with authorities anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione also wants to correct that, technically, he got kicked out not just for bad manners but… here she provides a long list of Harry’s misconducts, coming up for air only once - to ask if he wants cinnamon in his latte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The list goes for three full minutes - from going around the dormitory at night to being suspected for growing marihuana in a cupboard (under ultraviolet lights?.. Ask Neville how. Harry was completely innocent and played absolutely no role. And it wasn’t marihuana. Probably). Honourable mentions include destroying the bathroom while fighting (a Good Fight, must he add), being suspected for various pranks performed by certain ginger gentlemen who didn’t even live at the dorm and reading a rejection letter to Mr Filch from a creative writing course (and being caught at it).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, Harry drinks his pity coffee, thinks about the fact that he is homeless now and tries as hard as he can not listen to Hermione’s fit of “to be fair”. He gets it, it’s his fault. Dursleys are so not an option. For all intents and purposes, he never met them, they never saw him in his life, who is this criminal-looking boy, never thanked us for all that abuse we gave him, yada-yada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Hermione says something that makes him stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose you could rent a room in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>neighbourhood</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to desert to the Death Eater Camp?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione looks like she wants to argue the semantics, say that the building’s reputation may simply be untrue, say that it’s rumours spread by the same reporter whose (technical) fault Harry’s new homelessness was. Instead, she asks, “Do you have a choice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s why, every time somebody asks, Harry blames it all on Hermione. It’s how Harry got the brilliant idea to seek refuge in a Death Eater Camp, a.k.a. that suspiciously cheap building with crazy people and a landlord who asks to call him Lord Voldemort. Harry is pretty sure the guy isn’t French and sure as hell not a lord.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>procrastinating</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry is signing the documents. The desk is old and incredibly pompous: dark wood, heavy-looking and makes you question how the hell this lord’s minions managed to get it in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room is a relatively small office in the back of the Death Eater Camp building and the “lord” is quite a creepy dude, by Harry’s humble estimations. His smile is painfully fake. His eyes are crimson (coloured contact lenses? overkill). He is handsome in an unbelievable kind of way - most people have pretty features if you pay attention, but with Voldemort it’s obvious at first glance (takes effort and who has that kind of time).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he asks to call him “Lord Voldemort”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Voldemort.” Harry can’t help but stumble. It’s ridiculous. “Got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lord</span>
  </em>
  <span> Voldemort.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh God, Harry is so fucked.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>while procrastinating, read a youtube comment “How to tell someone isn’t vegan? Don’t worry, they will tell you.” Sorry not sorry? Anyway, it’s good for portraying Ron &amp; Hermione’s dynamic and in character for Hermione (remember house elves?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ron and Hermione are bickering again, Harry noticed through the glass window of a cafe they agreed to meet up in. Ron ordered chicken wings again (why?) and Hermione’s eyes were burning with righteousness. Maybe arguing is like foreplay for them, Harry tries not to think about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How to tell someone is vegan? Don’t worry, they will tell you,” Ron told Hermione, his words muffled by a chicken wing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes, “How to tell someone isn’t vegan? Don’t worry, they will tell you.” She pauses. “No, seriously, they will. Sometimes they will also make fun of you for being vegan if you didn’t yet get it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>True enough, Harry thinks, coming up to the counter. Though, with Ron and Hermione, the conflict is clearly the fault of both of them. Ron orders meat in front of her and makes jokes about how she is missing out and how delicious it is. Hermione continues to fall for it, giving him lectures on how horrible the animal husbandry is and how your tastebuds are surely not worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry avoids the conflict by ordering vegan meals when Hermione is with them and doesn’t get involved by changing the topic to something else. He suspects that their group would have dissolved if he took a side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They are his first friends ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On his first year of university, when he and Ron had just included Hermione in, Ron urged him to take his side. To not be so conflict-avoidant. (Which, to be honest, was part of it.) Harry knows it would have pushed Hermione away or made her miserable because… Because, well, Ron might not notice, it might even not be so obvious, but Hermione is genuinely upset by him not being moved by her arguments, by him supporting the status quo, by him not listening and not </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Harry suspects it’s more of an intellectual issue for Hermione: she doesn’t understand how a person can not analyse everything around them, can stop thinking about a problem presented to them. Maybe, it’s a social one too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione isn’t going to get anywhere by arguing with Ron, though. Anywhere but being upset and irritated, that is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry pays for his coffee (latte, ridiculously overpriced but tasty rice-coconut milk) and some tofu-coconut-mushrooms-noodles spicy thing, while Hermione is going per usual course the background.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One thing Ron is right about, though. Harry </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>conflict-avoidant. He never told Ron how Hermione’s lectures had influenced him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Harry, tell us all about your infiltration of the Death Eater Camp!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“...And he has </span>
  <em>
    <span>red </span>
  </em>
  <span>contacts,” finishes Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione raises an eyebrow. “Maybe he is just eccentric.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More like barmy,” adds Ron. “Who in the world asks to call themselves ‘lord’?..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sighs. “Anyway, at least the rent is cheap. I can find something else later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron nods, “You can always camp at the Burrow’s attic if it’s as awful as people say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By ‘people’ you mean Rita Skeeter?” Hermione huffs. Skeeter is somewhat of her personal nemesis: her articles are all imagination, diluted by facts (Hermione’s words). Harry read a horrible article Rita wrote about Hermione in his fourth semester: the only reason the object of the piece hadn’t blown up with rage was that it, apparently, showed how sexist Rita really is (words like ‘slut-shaming’ had been thrown around). That article was actually the reason ‘Death Eaters’ were called so: Rita’s creative take on what Hermione must think of people who were (at that time) on a paleo diet. Some crazy challenge, Harry assumed. “You can’t honestly take on faith anything that woman writes. I’m sure it will be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry isn’t so sure, himself.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first student renter Harry meets is Bellatrix Black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It happens when he pops up to Voldemort’s office to drop some med-documents proving he is not contagious (Harry assumes) and she is all leather, goth chic and seductory. Harry wants to go away unnoticed but then the woman turns and he wants to die because she taught him philosophy last semester.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Harry,” Bellatrix, her voice inappropriate temperature, takes her boots off the table and smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you want anything?” says Voldemort. He looks his usual composed self, slightly bored, even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erm. Med documents?” Harry side-steps to the table and puts the folder on. “Sorry if I interrupted anything.” He tries not to blush, not to twitch, not to express embarrassment in any way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all, Harry.” Her tone is patronisingly mocking. “My Lord and I were simply exchanging out opinions on the pleasures of world </span>
  <em>
    <span>domination</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black smirks, Voldemort’s reaction is the same as an ice block’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kill me, Harry thinks. Then he flees.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Well, I think Professor Black is sexually harassing my landlord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he?” asks Ron for more juicy gossip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard she almost got expelled but Dumbledore interfered,” says Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now she tortures innocents with philosophy. Shame,” Ron interrupts. Black barely passed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The number of drop-outs increased since she took the position.” Hermione nods. “I do think though that she has an interesting take on a lot of things and her lectures and essays topics are never boring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron rolls his eyes. “I thought you must hate Black. Y’know, the Death Eater thing? Rita Skeeter posted that article, misquoting you and everything. Wasn’t she the one who got the Death Eaters on the paleo diet for two weeks under the threat of, well, her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I hate her for that? I got misquoted, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you are vegan? Aren’t you and paleo, like, mortal enemies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry can’t imagine how Ron and Hermione managed to date longer than a day and not become mortal enemies themselves.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snape.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You live in the same building as Snape?” Ron’s voice is full of horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor Snape, Ron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really? He’s sort of in the middle?” Harry tries to remember if he knows for sure. “I’ve seen him talking to Voldemort and Dumbledore a couple of times. Maybe he just doesn’t pay rent to anyone. Or both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione raises her eyebrows. “That can’t be right, I’m sure it’s on university grounds. I took his chemistry course, he seemed-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“- like a complete lunatic!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ron!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Draco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so, in this chapter, there are discussions of several topics that might be triggering. look in the end notes if you want, though there’s nothing graphic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Draco Malfoy</span>
  </em>
  <span> living in some squat building and not in, I dunno, a mansion?” Ron wonders out loud. “Had his famous father went bankrupt or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione is not yet with them to provide accurate information and Harry simply shrugs. “I don’t think so. He told me, between insults, that it’s close to the uni.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just being a lazy brat, then. Shame. I’d love to see Malfoy having to work in customer service… Just imagine him in McDonald's uniform.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tries to block all thoughts about working in customer service: it still scares him, years after he exchanged a last word with the Dursleys. They said he will be living on the streets, working minimal wage jobs, kicked out of university and all sorts of things Vernon and Petunia imagined as an unspeakable horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their pristine reputation is in ruins now, charges of child neglect will do that to you, their faces on TV and newspapers. What happened wasn’t anything Harry had imagined: not a perfect picture, him saved and everything going smoothly, but his social worker was nice. She said she was sorry Vernon and Petunia didn’t get a sentence. Harry knew if it all came up when he was younger, it might have been different - by the time he was sixteen and found out that what was done to him wasn’t just wrong but a crime, the abuse had dumped down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flinches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. What did you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron scoffs. “Have you been too enamoured with thoughts of Malfoy in a uniform?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry rolls his eyes. “The joke is that he has a crush on me, not the other way around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you keep daydreaming of him like that, maybe there’s a wedding in your future. You sure take up a lot of his thoughts.” Ron wiggles his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry grimaces. “Yeah, yeah. I don’t know how anyone in this century can still be homophobic.” Dursleys were. He pushed the memory away. “Or just be so stupid about it. Most homophobic people already moved on from insults and violence to political games and pretending they are ‘concerned’ about children or some bullshit. Malfoy still thinks ‘queer’ is an insult. You should have seen his face when Hermione told him it wasn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might ‘ve just been a fifteen-minute lecture on reclaiming slurs and LGBTQAI+ history.” Ron carefully pronounced each letter, still mixing up ‘A’ and ‘I’, he often does. Harry thinks the resulted ‘AI’ in the end is funny. Very ahead of its time. “He tried to run but our Hermione is fierce.” Ron smiles at the memory. “Do you think he will ever figure out he is gay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might not be.” Harry pauses. “Or not ever notice a thing. He is very oblivious about his father, for example.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, the Snape thing.” Ron shudders. “I don’t want to believe you and want it to be true in the same time, just to spite Malfoy Junior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighs. “Draco is a conservative homophobic shit and I want to say that if he is stupid enough not to notice his father visits to him involve a lot of hanging out with Snape, he deserves to be miserable but…” He trails off. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least it’s entertaining to watch,” Ron says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s entertaining?” wedges in Hermione, taking a chair from a nearby table and joining them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are They Gay: Malfoy Senior and Snape edition,” Harry explains while Ron’s busy with his milkshake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Hermione thinks about it for a second. “I’d say Mr Malfoy is bi? Because he is married and this is a hypothetical discussion that, on second thought, I shouldn’t have participated in, but I choose to believe in love.” She clarifies after a second, “In polyamorous love, I don’t approve of infidelity. Obviously.” Hermione frowns. “I don’t know if Professor Snape is… You really shouldn’t have asked me, you know how my brain is, we really shouldn’t discuss professors like this.” She drops her head in her hands and sighs. “I blame you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Had Malfoy done something?” Hermione asks after a moment. “Draco, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes. You know the scandal about that famous author posting a transphobic essay and before that, tweets?” Hermione nods. “He was saying she wasn’t because transphobia is when people don’t treat or think of trans people as people and not simply state biological sex equals gender, use wrong pronouns and so on. You know the drill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione raises her eyebrow. “TERF rhetoric?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron stares at the both of them. “Should I have taken a class on gender studies to understand what you are talking about or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry makes a so-so gesture. “Malfoy was doing it in the kitchen and Black involved him in a discussion about gender and sexuality, and how they relate to one another, and I think he was even more scared than of your speech, Hermione.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione makes that face when someone outperforms her and she isn't sure where to congratulate them or sulk. “Professor Black is certainly more… intimidating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scary as hell.” Ron agrees. “I would be afraid to talk to her about the weather, not even about… whatever this is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nods. “I think Malfoy was extremely confused in the end… I’m not sure if it’s a helpful confusion or the opposite. Maybe he will come to the conclusion that the world is going mad and only a white cis allegedly-heterosexual dude can set it straight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No difference, then,” shrugs Hermione, stands up and goes to the counter to order.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>discussions of homophobia &amp; transphobia, queer topics and thoughts about experienced child abuse. discussions around the idea that homophobic people are actually gay themselves.</p><p>Are They Gay mentioned is a youtube channel that mostly discusses all the reasons why certain pairs of characters are queer for each other. I like their sense of humour and especially enjoyed their queer history series.</p><p>! Does anybody know a good fic or meta that centres on a legal side of Harry Potter’s childhood? Social workers, consequences to the Dursleys, that kind of thing. If you do, I would very much appreciate your recs.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Peter Pettigrew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry barely catches a cup from falling and crashing on the floor with a bang. It would be very unfortunate to have to waste his time cleaning it up as he is already somewhat late for class  - though, a teacher has a habit of being always late at least by half an hour. Still, he at least can be a company for Hermione who is always pointedly on time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man whom Harry wholeheartedly would have blamed for the incident is one he hadn’t seen before. (And he is sure he’s met everyone at this point.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seems to be in his mid-twenties, has a round face and an overall nervous demeanour that tells Harry that maybe he is not supposed to be here at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” squeaks the man. “I’m Peter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Harry makes lazy circles in his coffee with a tablespoon, not letting ‘Peter’ out of sight. “Do you live here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um,” says Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And what the hell Harry is supposed to do in this situation? Thankfully, it’s the moment Black enters the kitchen, eyes closed, lead to the coffee machine on the muscle memory. She doesn’t respect breakfast and will probably be on time on her lecture, despite waking up ten minutes beforehand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her morning hair is legendary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry moves out of her way and waits, sipping coffee, for her to notice the stranger. Bellatrix - it’s really hard to think of her as Professor Black since he has been living with her and seeing her do regular-people things on a practically daily basis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pettigrew!” says Bellatrix with a predatory smile and cheer so false that it instantly sets Harry on edge. “Have you came to visit me? Did you miss me after we had such a good time with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pettigrew </span>
  <em>
    <span>trembles</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix hums. “And you were such good entertainment, weren’t you?.. Well, until I got bored. Did you forget again that you don’t live here anymore?” She turns to Harry unexpectedly. “Peter turns up here every once in a while when rentees kick him out but he doesn’t want his mother to know and seem too pathetic by asking to live with them. Feel free to kick him out as well if he bothers you. Peter doesn’t mind, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pettigrew nods frantically, not even looking at Harry, and retreats to some other room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is probably living in the basement again,” says Bellatrix on her way to the door. “I might use it as a conversation-starter with our Lord, what do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clearly doesn’t expect an answer as she’s already gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry thinks it strange that Voldemort hasn’t yet dismissed Black from the building if she harasses him like that… though, he doesn’t seem to care at all. Maybe he enjoys talking philosophy with her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Draco Malfoy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione is reading “Time, Work, Discipline, and Industrial Capitalism” when Draco Malfoy comes up to her and goes:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m not homosexual, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All she can do is blink. Then she closes her laptop and eloquently says, “Erm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs and sits at her table. “Granger, I know that pretty much every single person on campus thinks I am, no thanks to the rumour mill. But also, they think I have a crush on Potter of all people so they clearly they lack the brains. I have wonderful taste in people, if I had been attracted to anyone at all that would not have been Potter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nods vigorously and tries to think of the way out of this conversation. “Yes. Got it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy clearly doesn’t believe her. “I’ve heard you’ve been talking about me the other day. Well, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>personally but the information had been passed.” He waits for her to understand. “The very annoying and a vastly misleading joke of me having a crush on Potter won’t disappear until the Golden Trio doesn’t stop talking about it as if I confessed to him with a radio station on the shoulders in front of the whole campus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes widen. “Oh. I’m so sorry! We didn’t think-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy waves her away. “You have one brain per three heads, it would be overly optimistic of me to expect anything else.” He sharply nods to her and goes away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes Hermione of few minutes of cheeks burning with shame and deep breathing to open her laptop again. She will have to remember to stop the boys from joking about Malfoy like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, how rude of him: no greeting, no goodbye. She shakes her head and dives into the text.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“Time, Work, Discipline, and Industrial Capitalism” is from a bibliography of Work by Philosophy Tube (you should watcher her videos, really, she is fantastic). Have I read the books mentioned in the bibliography? Nope. Would Hermione? Absolutely. (Tbh, I want to read them too but.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. (Temporary) End of Ideas Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bits from notes that weren’t included in the snippets:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Character majors:</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Ron: game theory and math</span></li>
<li><span>Draco: politics</span></li>
<li><span>Hermione: (scientific) journalism</span></li>
<li><span>Harry: ??? (if you have any ideas, please leave them in the comments)</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <span>Characters:</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Crouch - an aspirant (?), TA. Engineer. Physics and low-level programming (Assembler, microcontrollers, etc).</span></li>
<li><span>Quirrell (has to squat here smtimes; turban not tied to V in any way, religious, PoC, with a speech impediment. is a lecturer at the uni anyway. humanities (history of religion etc))</span></li>
<li>
<span>Draco is aro ace and homophobic which can actually be a thing. Once, on an IRL asexual meet-up a person made a homophobic joke as if it would have impressed us. It’s kinda a thing in certain fics that Malfoy has a ridiculous crush on Potter* plus a usual punchline that homophobic people are gay themselves and I wanted to spin it.</span><span><br/></span><span>(If this is the first time you’ve ever seen a term ‘aro ace’ please do not project this fictional idea on real-life people and google.)</span><span><br/></span><span>*obviously I’m not talking Malfoy/Potter shipping fics, I’m talking those that don’t take Malfoy seriously</span>
</li>
</ul><p>
  <span>Thoughts story-wise:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not sure if I can turn it into the actual story, I’ll need an arc/some plot. Also, I need to think about topics they might discuss because this was way too queer-dominated by being pretty much only humanities subject I know anything in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could expand on Hermione &amp; Ron’s relationships.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I should have fleshed out Riddle more - Harry interaction which were, at the concept stage of the story, going to be the focus. (Because I’ve been reading Tomarry fics.) Besides, Riddle here is ridiculous but that’s kinda the point of interest for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could take a closer look at Draco’s inner thought process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could do more Voldemort &amp; Bellatrix scenes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>